


By the River

by JuuChanStar



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SMUT!, mushy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuChanStar/pseuds/JuuChanStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the attack from Azog, Bilbo helps Thorin tend his wounds and feelings are finally let out into the open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the River

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Thorin/Bilbo story that I wrote after seeing the movie. Enjoy.

“We camp here for the night.” Thorin proclaimed as the moved into a cluster of trees close to a lazy river. Every one agreed, the fight with the pale orc and the ensuing eagle flight had taken a tole on all of them. Bilbo rubbed his face as the other dropped to the ground, their supplies gone, several were sent to search for food while the rest got a fire going so dinner could be made from what was found.

“I’m going to the river.” Thorin stated as he stalked past all of them heading for the aforementioned river, a slight limp in his walk betraying just how hurt he really was. Bilbo watched the dwarf king go; slightly bothered, he’d hoped that after the reconciliation earlier that he could offer Thorin some probably much needed help with his wounds. And that perhaps he could let his feelings be known. That since the first time he’d laid eyes on Thorin Oakenshield he’d been hopelessly attracted to him. 

He jumped as a hand settled on his shoulder, it was Gandalf, with a knowing look in his eyes. He nodded his head in the direction Thorin had taken.

“Go after him.” The wizard said nothing else but turned and went to sit with the others who were starting dinner. Bilbo watched for a moment, blast that wizard for knowing! Before he could talk himself out of it he squared his shoulders and headed after Thorin. 

It took only a few minutes before he came upon the river. He spotted Thorin’s clothes and weapons first, lying upon a rock on the river bank. His gaze next found Thorin himself, standing waist deep in the water staring straight at him. 

“May I help you master Baggins?” The dwarfs deep timber voice sent shivers down the hobbits spine. 

“I…ah…well I came to offer you my services, with your wounds.” He could clearly see bruises already starting to form over Thorin’s chest beneath the smattering of dark curly hair, he feared that Thorin’s back would be just as bad. Not to mention the puncture wounds from the bite of the warg. 

“I require no help halfling, I am not incompetent.” Bilbo flushed and sighed.

“I did not say you were my lord, but all the same I am offering help. I can see your wounds, don’t be so stubborn. Every one can use a bit of help from time to time, even a king.” He waited while Thorin stared at him, the silence stretched and just when Bilbo was going to admit defeat the dwarf kings shoulders lost some of their iron set and a deep sigh came from him. 

“Fine, if you plan to do this then hurry up, I do not wish to be here all night.” Not wanting the answer to change Bilbo quickly removed his clothing and entered the river wading over to Thorin. After a moment of looking the larger man over Bilbo held up a cloth he’d torn from his rather ruined coat to use for washing. 

“Let’s get all the dirt and blood off you first, so I can better see your wounds.” When no objection came he wet the cloth and set about washing the grime from Thorin’s body. He was as gentle as he could be while still getting him clean but he still saw Thorin wince a few times. Finally he reached the dwarfs long dark hair and he set about cleaning it as best he could. Soon he was done and Thorin’s wounds stood out harsh against his skin.  
Bilbo gently reached out to touch a large bruise on Thorin’s chest; he jumped when a low hiss came from the man before him. 

“I apologize; I did not mean to hurt you.” Thorin shifted without putting any distance between them, more of a shifting of nervousness, though none showed on his face. 

“You did not hurt me.” Thorin’s voice was strained however causing Bilbo to step closer. 

“You do not sound well. What hurts? If I can, I will aide you.” He reached out again hoping to find the cause of the dwarf kings pain when Thorin’s larger and calloused hand closed around his. 

“Don’t. If you touch me again I can not be responsible for my actions, I’m far too tired to control myself.” 

Bilbo Baggins was a very respectable hobbit indeed but he was not as naïve as every one thought. The tone of Thorin’s voice, the set of his body and most of all the smoldering in his crystal blue eyes told Bilbo everything.

He was not alone in his attraction. 

Resolutely the hobbit stepped closer, ignoring the warning rumble. Using his free hand he cupped Thorin’s cheek. 

“And if I do not want you to control yourself? What then?” This was Thorin’s undoing, with a rumbling growl he gathered Bilbo against him and initiated a heated kiss. Bilbo gasped as he came into contact with Thorin’s flesh, the strong body against him all that he’d dreamed of. He was helpless as Thorin’s hands tangled into his hair tipping his head to depend the kiss, the kings tongue plundering his mouth until they broke apart breathless. 

After regaining a portion of his mind Bilbo chuckled.

“I must admit myself surprised my lord, I would not have dared to hope for this.” Thorin ran one hand down the hobbits back settling at the base of his spine, the other still tangled in his hair, 

“Why is that?” he asked. 

“I am just a hobbit, I am not a warrior, or a burglar, or an adventurer. Why would you, a king, choose me?”

Thorin shook his head lightly as he tipped Bilbo’s head to the side and nipped at the soft skin of his neck, eliciting a surprised hiss from the smaller man. 

“Silly hobbit, you are brave, loyal and caring, among many things. Those are admirable traits, what more could any kind want? You should not doubt yourself.” Bilbo stared up at Thorin, trying to think of a response when both men stiffened hearing some one in the trees, Thorin cursed when Kili’s voice rang out very close.

“Thorin! Bilbo! You’ve been gone a while, is every thing alright…oh” The young dwarf had cleared the trees and could clearly see the close position of his uncle and their resident hobbit.

“Ah…well then, never mind.” He quickly turned and disappeared into the trees shouting to their companions. 

“They’re fine!”

Bilbo looked from the trees back to Thorin wondering what the reaction would be. Thorin sighed and shook his head.

“He will not let me forget this, ever.” Bilbo looked sheepish and gestured towards camp.

“Should we?” Thorin looked at him as if he had grown a second head. 

“I do hope you are not serious. I finally have you where I want you, and you think I am going to let you go. Think again my hobbit.” And with that he crashed his lips upon Bilbo’s pulling the slight man flush against his body. 

Bilbo finally allowed himself to touch the man against him brushing his fingers through the dwarfs’ chest hair and lightly over his nipples. He gasped as Thorin roughly pulled his head back and bit harshly down his neck. After leaving what would be several livid marks up on the hobbit neck Thorin pulled back and gazed at him pulling their hips together, the resulting hum of pleasure from Bilbo put a satisfied smirk on his face. 

“I wish to take you, tell me Bilbo, have you ever been taken by a man?”

“Yes, but it has been a very long time.”

Thorin nodded his gaze thoughtful, before moving away some and guiding Bilbo out of the river. Bilbo could only stare as Thorin walked calmly to his things and spread his cloak on the ground before turning and revealing the entirety of his strong powerful body. 

The dwarf king was truly a sight to behold. The hair on his toned chest ran lightly down his abdomen and father, Bilbo flushed as his gaze dropped lower, there was nothing small about Thorin, the sheer size of his body and muscles was arousing and intimidating to the small hobbit. Thorin held out his hand a knowing look in his eyes.

“I will not hurt you, and I will not force you into anything.” 

Bilbo smiled softly and took the hand offered to him stepping close to the large man, every ounce of nerves disappearing as he looked at Thorin’s face. 

“A mere moment of nerves, you can not force me into anything Thorin, I am right where I want to be.” The hobbit leaned in and gently kissed the dwarf wrapping his arms around the powerful shoulders of his companion as he was lowered to the cloak spread upon the ground and said dwarf was kneeling above him. Bilbo took him in for a moment and reached out to touch the scratches on Thorin’s face.

“Are you sure? You are injured; I do not want you to cause your self more pain.” He trailed his fingers down to the bruises and bite wounds on Thorin’s chest so when the man above him chuckled he could feel the rumble through his fingers. 

“The day injuries keep me from taking pleasure with you will be the day they bury me in the ground.” Bilbo did not get to voice how that thought alarmed him to his very core, instead he sighed in pleasure as Thorin ran battle toughened fingers down his body finding every dip and sensitive spot until he was writhing. He cried out when those strong fingers wrapped around his turgid arousal and leisurely stroked him. Thorin leaned in to once again claim Bilbo’s mouth his long dark hair falling around them creating a hidden space for them as the dwarf king worked the hobbit into a frenzy of need. 

Where the oil came from Bilbo did not know, but he smelled it when Thorin opened the small bottle and he certainly felt it when one of the dwarfs’ thick fingers pressed against his entrance and slid in smoothly. 

“AH!” Bilbo’s hands flew up and tightly grasped Thorin’s shoulders. It had been quite some time since he had engaged in physical pleasure with another man, and the large man above him was far bigger than any hobbit he’d been with.  
Thorin, while a tough and fierce warrior, as well as a respected leader, was a gentle and understanding lover. He took his time preparing Bilbo; his mouth traveling over his body, leaving bites and kisses wherever he could reach. He paid special attention to the hobbit’s hip bones when a rough bite on one elicited a sharp whine from the man beneath him. Bilbo quickly relaxed under the ministrations of his new lover, the scratch of Thorin’s beard a welcome feeling and soon he was moaning and rocking upon three of Thorin’s fingers. 

“Are you ready for me Bilbo?” Thorin’s voice was thick with arousal and his body taut with need. 

“Yes, take me.” Bilbo pleaded in a manner that most would not expect from a respectable hobbit, though at that moment he could not have cared less. He wanted Thorin seated within him. And that is exactly what the dwarf king did, after generously coating his sizable arousal with the oil he pressed into the willing body beneath him, a low and guttural moan ripping from his chest as Bilbo’s warmth surrounded him.

Bilbo sucked in a breath as he was breached; due to Thorin’s preparation it was merely uncomfortable as Thorin slid entirely into his body. Once he was fully in Thorin stopped and braced himself on his muscled arms gazing down and Bilbo, he was surprised when after several moments the hobbit let out a frustrated moan and pulled roughly on his hair.

“If you do not move soon I swear I will…ah!” His threat was cut short as Thorin pulled out and set a brutal pace. 

“Is that…better master Baggins?” He grunted out, his answer was a howl of appreciation and the hobbit beneath him lifting his hips to match the pace. Long awaited neither man was able to keep up the pace for long, Thorin wrapped a hand around Bilbo’s length and stroked him to their pace, this proved to be all the hobbit needed, his back arched and he released hard over Thorin’s hand and their stomachs with a yell.

“Thorin!!” 

The clenching around him quickly brought the dwarf king to his own release, one last pump of his hips and he stilled spilling deep within his new found lover, a cry of his own passing his lips. For several moments they both shuddered with the waves of their releases, Thorin dropped his head against Bilbo’s breathing hard, gazing at the very spent hobbit contently. 

Their contentment vanished as they both heard shouts and the crashing of several bodies coming towards them through the trees.

“Thorin!? Bilbo!?” These calls were followed by Kili’s frantic voice.

“Don’t! They’re fine! I promise!” 

“They were yelling! Something happened!” This was clearly Dwalin’s voice, ever protective of his childhood friend and their new found burglar. The two men on the ground had no time to move before several of their company crashed through the trees and came to a dead stop only a few feet away, several brandishing weapons. Once the scene before them was processed the looks ranged from embarrassed, to shock, to amusement. 

Thorin cursed, this time in dwarfish and Bilbo had a feeling he was glad that he did not understand the language, for he was sure the word Thorin had just used was a nasty expletive, judging from the snorts of the others. 

Mustering all the dignity that he could while still seated firmly with within the hobbit, Thorin glared and the onlookers.

“You would all do well to return to camp.” 

When no one moved he roared. 

“NOW!!”

That did it, with no hesitation the other dwarfs turned and fled back to camp, Kili shouting behind him as he ran.

“Sorry uncle! I tried!” Soon it was quiet again, until Bilbo burst out laughing and not even Thorin’s bemused expression stifled him. 

“Only you could get that reaction in such and exposed position.”

Thorin thought for a moment what a sight they must make and followed his hobbit in laughter before gently pulling from him and dropped to the ground still laughing. Once the moment passed Thorin rolled onto his side and gathered Bilbo close.

“I did not hurt you did I?” Bilbo gently nuzzled the chest hair he was pressed against lightly kissing the nearest bruise.

“You are the one with the bite marks, but no you did not. Are you well?” He asked peeking up. Thorin pressed a kiss to the damp curls atop Bilbo’s head. 

“Very much so. I do believe you are what my soul has been searching for Bilbo Baggins”

“And you, Thorin Oakenshield, are what my very being had needed for a long time.”


End file.
